This invention relates to a trim detecting device for a marine propulsion device and more particularly to a combined trim detecting unit and control unit, each of which has its own power supply.
In marine propulsion units, as is well known, the outboard portion of the marine drive is frequently supported for adjustment through a plurality of trim positions. It is frequently the practice to employ a trim position indicator and detector for detecting the adjusted trim angle and providing an indication of the trim angle to the operator. Frequently, the trim position signal is also employed in a control circuit wherein various components of the marine propulsion unit may be controlled in response to trim angle. For example, it has recently been realized that the running of the power unit of an outboard motor may be effected by the trim position. Therefore, it has been proposed to provide some form of control unit which operates so as to adjust the engine so as to maintain stable running during trim adjustment. In addition, the trim unit itself may be controlled by a control unit.
Where there are such control units that are controlled by the trim detection signal, it is normally the practice to employ the control unit as the power supply for the trim detector and its associated indicator. Of course, this provides certain difficulties in that poor connections or the like may result in improper or failed trim position signals.
It is the object of this invention to provide a control unit and a trim detector, both of which are interrelated and each of which has its own power supply with possibility of the power supply for one unit providing alternate power to the other in the event its own power supply fails.